Can You See My Love?
by DaughterOfMoon
Summary: Anna Wildlife: La chica que nació en la oscuridad, pero murió en la luz. Amaris: La chica que nació en la luz, pero murió en la oscuridad. Ambas chicas totalmente distintas, pero a la vez, una misma. Pitch Black, vuelve decidido a conquistar todo con sus miedos y oscuras pesadillas. Los guardianes desaparecerán junto con el Sol y la Luna, si Pitch la encuentra primero.
1. Chapter 1

_**ATENCIÓN: Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de Dreamworks Animation.  
**_**_Estos mismo son solamente utilizados por diversión y entretenimiento._**

Oscuridad. Eso es lo que recuerdo. Estaba oscuro, hacia frio... Y tenía miedo. Entonces, recordé esas sabias palabras_ «No temas a nada, mucho menos a la oscuridad»_ Pero eso, eso sí que me aterraba.  
Abrazada a mis rodillas, flotando en la horrible y fría oscuridad.

"Muy buenos días. Esta es la estación 187.5 AM, tu estación favorita de música y entretenimiento"

-Gracias hermosa alarma - hable en voz alta.  
_« ¿Otra vez ese horrible sueño?»_ me pregunto mi subconsciente. Para que contestar si sabía la respuesta.  
Me pare a las 8 de la mañana, como siempre. Eran vacaciones de invierno, pero tenía que buscar trabajo e ir al metro, al centro comercial, a la plaza, entre otros lugares.  
Tome mi toalla de baño y me di una ducha de 10 min. No se tenía que hacer tarde o perdería tiempo valioso.  
Me vestí y me acerque al tocador para secar mí el cabello. No es que fuera largo, al contrario era corto; casi un corte de chico pero femenino. Color rojo ladrillo, aunque con las lavadas se iba haciendo rubio, muy, muy rubio; casi blanco y lo odiaba. Mi piel era un color blanco, un poco a pálido. Tengo que broncearme.  
Odiaba casi todo de mí, a excepción de mis ojos. Eran únicos, y no lo digo solo por decir; realmente eran únicos. Sufría de una rara enfermedad llamada heterocromia, en la cual, mis ojos son de color diferente el uno al otro. Uno de ellos - el izquierdo -era verde, verde profundo y brillante. Como el de un bosque de pinos en primavera. Mientras que el otro, era gris un gris tan claro, que a veces pareciera que mi pupila era transparente.

Seque mi cabello, cubriendo con mi flequillo mi ojo izquierdo -La verdad era que odiaba las halagos de la gente por mis ojos. Es por ello que cubría el ojo verde-

No me maquille, nunca me ha gustado hacerlo. Aunque a mi madre siempre le gustaba verme arreglada; como la hermosa princesa que se suponía era para ella. Pero que va, me gustaba verla feliz.

Baje y mire a mi gato blanco, Vergil, profundamente dormido arriba del estéreo en el living. Fui a la alacena, busque mi desayuno y el de Vergil. Así es, el come casi todo lo que yo como. No me alcanza para su comida, pero era eso o dejarlo morir en la calle.

Cuando termine de hacer mi desayuno mire la hora: ocho y dos cuartos.

- ¡Dios! Se me hace tardísimo -

Comí lo más rápido posible y deje la comida del gato en su plato. Tome mi bolso, mis llaves, mi violín y un abrigo no tan grueso.  
Salí de casa por la puerta del jardín trasero en busca de mi bicicleta. ¿Qué? Uso bicicleta, hay que cuidar el medio ambiente. Aparte, me ahorro dinero que se utilizaría en gasolina.

Pedalee varios kilómetros, pasando muchísimos semáforos e idiotas que no saben respetar el límite de transito para los ciclistas. Llegue. El centro comercial.  
Busque un lugar en el centro, donde se encontraba una fuente y al rededor mesas, sillas y bancas, para descansar un momento de lo cotidiano, supongo yo.  
Me pare en la orilla de la fuente, coloqué el estuche de mi violín con unas cuantas monedas, y comencé. Empecé a tocar una melodía demasiado alegre para mi gusto. Varias personas comenzaron a acercarse, en especial niños. Tenía un imán para los niños y eso me encantaba.  
Al terminar la canción los niños sentados al frente de mi empezaron a aplaudirme y sus padres junto a las demás personas, también.  
No la mayoría, pero gente se acerco a dejar billetes o monedas y se retiraban un poco esperando mi siguiente mini concierto. Comencé con otra canción, pero esta vez, un poco más triste. Todos me observaban, como si supieran el significado de esa canción. Al terminar, varias personas lloraban en silencio, otros con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos y aplaudiendo, y dejando más dinero. Terminado esto, el público aparentemente pedía más y proseguí. Dure alrededor de media hora en ese lugar y decidí irme al metro.

_**Ñeee... Hola (:  
Soy DaughterOfMoon**_** -**Nomedigas-**_ Pues si les digo.  
Bueno, pues que les dire: Esta es mi primera Fanfic de Jack Frost, espero les guste. Por lo regular mis Fanfiction son sobre artistas y la lectora, pero ahora quise cambiar la dinamica un poco. Créanme que trate de hacerlo Jack Frost/Lectora, pero el personaje de Ana es muy complicado (si ya les di el nombre de la protagonista).  
Les contare un secreto... Esta "novela" la vengo escribiendo desde el 22/Noviembre/2012 -Día de mi cumpleaños por cierto- y día después del estreno de Rise Of The Guardians, en México. Pero es tan complicada la... ¡MENTIRA! , la complicada soy yo que siempre quiere hacer todo "PERFECTO" es por ello que vengo escribiendo y editando esta fanfic desde hace mas de un año :c  
Espero enserio les guste. Gracias (L) :3  
Dejen reviews con opiniones y criticas(CONSTRUCTIVAS r_r) por favor (:_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**ATENCIÓN:  
Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de Dreamworks Animation.  
**_**_Estos mismo son solamente utilizados por diversión y entretenimiento._**

Me coloque en la parada del metro. Hice lo mismo que la última vez: coloque el estuche abierto con unas cuantas monedas y el violín en posición. Me pare mirando a la gente que bajaba por las escaleras, que subía y las que esperaban la siguiente parada. Fue entonces cuando empecé a tocar las cuerdas sacando unas cuantas notas. Inesperadamente comencé a cantar iris de go go dolls. Nadie se detenía a escucharme, pero a su paso dejaban unas cuantas monedas o billetes pequeños en el estuche. Cante y toque dos canciones más para que se hicieran las once y media. Fue cuando decidí irme de ahí y pedalear al Molly's Coffe. Una pequeña cafetería situada un poco al centro de la ciudad.

Al entrar sonó la campanilla de la puerta avisando mi llegada o la de cualquier otro cliente en busca de café o un rico pastelillo.

- ¿Disculpe? - me acerque a la caja en busca de alguien que me atendiera - ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?

- Si. Hola, ¿que se te ofrece? - Dijo una chica al otro lado del mostrador.

- Hola, mi nombre es Ana Wildlife. Escuche que estaban en busca de una camarera. Soy buena para esto, he trabajo en varias cafeterías, se cómo preparar todos los cafés del menú y...

- Oh chica, enserio lo lamento... - Dijo colocando su mano derecha en su pecho, como si cargara culpa alguna - pero ya contratamos a alguien y no tenemos más puestos vacantes.

¡BOOM! un balde de agua fría cayo y empapo todo mi cuerpo.

- Amm, está bien no hay problema. Gracias de todos modos - lo único que pude gesticular fue una falsa sonrisa.

- Enserio lo lamento.

- Que va, no te preocupes; no es tu culpa - volvió la sonrisa falsa - Adiós. Gracias de nuevo.

Salí de la cafetería, tome mi bicicleta y me fui rumbo al hospital infantil. Esta es la historia de mi vida. Solo vivir de lo poco que me deposita mi padre en la cuenta bancaria. Bueno solo con una parte lo demás y las limosnas que consigo por tocar son para el SCCI.

**POV Jack F.**

Volando por encima de los tejados, después autos hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad. Indiana. Una de mis ciudades favoritas.  
Iba tranquilamente congelando ventanas, señales de tránsito y cualquier otro objeto que se interpusiera en mi camino, cuando mire que una chica iba a cruzar un semáforo en rojo. Mire como los autos venían de la izquierda dispuestos a hacer su cruce. La arrollarían. Hice una fuerte ráfaga de viento para empujar hacia el frente y evitar que los autos se la llevaran. Ella iba a caer muy fuerte, pero pude tomarla por la espalda de su abrigo para amortiguar su caída. La deje caer suavemente en el suelo.  
Al contrario de lo que creí, estaba aparentemente tranquila; lo único que hizo fue levantarse sacudirse e insultarse por haber caído. Estaba completamente fuera del mundo. No se dio cuenta de el semáforo en rojo, de los autos que la arrollarían; ni siquiera de la gran ráfaga de viento que la empujo. Valla chica.  
Al tomar el vuelo de nuevo, note las auroras boreales en el cielo._ «Norte nos necesita» _a salí volando -literalmente- de Indiana hacia el Polo norte.

**POV Ana**

¡Dios pero que estúpida soy! ¿Con que demonios tropecé? Agh, estúpida bicicleta. Estúpida acera. Estúpida calle congelada. Estúpida yo, que fui la que se cayó.

-Jack Frost te salvo - dijo una niñita tomada de la mano de lo que pienso yo, es su madre. - el soplo muy fuerte y evito que te arrollaran -

- ¿enserio nena? ¿Viste cuando soplo?

- si yo creo en el, por eso lo vi - hablo muy contenta.

- pues si lo vuelves a ver dile que la chica de la bicicleta le está muy agradecida ¿vale, nena? - tome su pequeño hombro en signo de afecto.

- Claro - solo sonrió y se fue de la mano de su madre.

Seguí mi camino al hospital "SCCI" aun más rápido. Ya serian las doce en punto y solo tendría treinta minutos para los niños.

Llegue un poco rezagada. Acomode mi bicicleta y la hatee a un poste con un candado.  
Entre y allí estaba Lidia, la enfermera en turno. Siempre era ella la que me atendía.

-¡Ana! - me miro y sonrió enérgicamente.

-¡Lidia! -le sonreí - ¿como estas? - dije mientras me acercaba a la barra que dividía nuestro espacio.

-Muy bien, ¿y tú? - se levanto y me abrazo por encima de la barra.

-Alegre. Conseguí 200 dlls para la fundación - dije alegremente.

-¿Enserio? - agito sus manos en signo de emoción - Dios, Ana; si tu nunca hubieras creado "Sonrisas Contra el Cáncer Infantil" (SCCI) muchos niños hubieran perdido la oportunidad de seguir viviendo.

- Lo sé, Lidia. Lo bueno fue que pude convencer a varios restaurantes y tiendas de que donaran una pequeña parte de sus ganancias - di media sonrisa - Cambiando el tema... ¿Estoy aun en hora de visita?

-Ana, tu siempre puedes venir cuando quieras y lo sabes.

- y tu sabes que no me gusta interrumpir las terapias de los niños.

-vale, vale. Pasa ya que aun estas en hora - hizo un movimiento con su mano derecha indicando que me fuera.

- Gracias, Lidia.

Camine por el largo pasillo de la izquierda un gran tramo y gire a la derecha. La ultima habitación era "La ventana al cielo". Los niños y yo le dimos ese nombre, pues toda la pared que estaba frente a la puerta había sido reemplazada por un ventanal enorme, el cual, daba una hermosa vista al jardín floreado en primavera, soleado en verano, hojas en el pasto por el otoño y como estaba hoy: tapizado de nieve blanca por el invierno. Y eso fue lo primero que vi al entrar a la habitación... La nieve.

-Anaaa! - gritaron los 8 niñas y niños al unisonó.

-Hola pequeñines - me deje caer ligeramente sobre mis rodillas para poder dejarme abrazar por todos - uy que abrazo tan cariñoso.

- ya te extrañábamos, Ana - dijo Zack. Un niño de 10 años, pelirrojo y pecoso.

- es cierto, Ana. El no miente - le siguió Lilly. La niña castaña de ojos avellanas de 11 años.

-lamento no haber venido antes. El problema fue que estaba en la biblioteca pública para buscarles cuentos aun más antiguos.

En un dos por tres todos gritaron "Cuentos" tan emocionados. Y eso me dio a entender que les contara uno. A veces me hacían sentir como Wendy: la chiquilla que contaba cuentos a Peter Pan y a los niños pedidos de nunca jamás.

Me senté donde siempre: un sofá sin espalda que se encontraba bajo toda la ventana al cielo. Todos los niños corrieron por sus respectivas almohadas para colocarlas haciendo un semicírculo cerca de mí y sentarse en ellas.

- bien, hoy tengo los cuentos de Alibaba y los cuarenta ladrones, el cóndor de fuego, la bella durmiente, el ogro del bosque y también encontré un libro muy, muy viejo ¡de hace casi más de 100 años! Se llama "Los guardianes"

- ¿Quienes son los guardianes? - pregunto Hunter. Otro chiquillo de 8 años.

**_Ñeñeñeñe :33 Holii « ¿A quien mierda saludas, pequeña hija de Luna si nadie lee esta fic?»  
Voy a llorar, se los juro :c Nadie me lee ¿Como lo se? porque no dejan ningun Review, ni siquiera para criticar u_u  
Pero pues que va, seguire subiendo capitulo cada que me plasca :c  
Bueno, hola. Wuuu, ojala les guste y siiii, ya entro Jack a escena (aunque solo fueron unos cuantos guiones)pero ya esta :33  
Otra cosa que quiero que tomen en cuenta que, Ana dijo que el libro de los Guardianes tiene mas de 100 años ¡OOOOO:!  
Sorprise, sorprise! entonces el cuento no se narra en el 2013 :33  
Pero no quiero que empiecen a imaginarse como seria el mundo en un futuro.  
Imaginen el planeta tierra justo y como esta ahora, & bueno eso todo, amigos (: _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**ATENCIÓN:  
Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de Dreamworks Animation.  
**_**_Estos mismo son solamente utilizados por diversión y entretenimiento_**

-Recorcholis, Hunter! - todos los niños rieron por mi expresión. Aun que siempre la decía, ellos la amaban - ¿enserio no sabes quienes son los guardianes?

- No, no lo sé - dijo inocentemente.

- A ver - Me pare de mi lugar - levante su mano el que no sepa quienes son los guardianes.

Por increíble que parezca, todos levantaron su mano derecha o izquierda. Quede estupefacta. ¿Enserio era yo tan anciana como para saber quienes eran los guardianes _«y aun creer en ellos_» sería posible?

- ¡chicos, hasta una niña de 5 años en la calle me nombro a uno de ellos! -caí en mi trasero sobre el sofá. -bien, como no saben quienes son los guardianes, les hablare de ellos. ¿Está bien?

Solo asintieron con su cabeza enérgicamente y se pusieron atentos a la narración que les daría.

- Vale, empezare por el más antiguo de los guardianes. Su nombre es Sandman.  
»La leyenda cuenta que tiene miles de años. Se dice que visita todas las noches los dormitorios de los niños mientras duerme para esparcir arena mágica sobre los ojos haciendo que ellos tengan sueños lindos y agradables. Su apariencia es de un pequeño hombrecillo, tan bajo como un niño de cuatro o cinco años de edad. Es rechoncho, de piel un tanto anaranjada y cabellos en punta como los rayos del sol, de color dorados. Lo cubre una toga de arena dorada. Es mudo, pero se comunica con se arenilla mágica.

- ¿Así que él es el que nos ayuda a dormir por las noches, soñando con princesas y dragones?

-O también con lo que más amen - les sonreí - ahora vamos por Santa Claus. El favorito de todos. Se cuenta que Santa Claus vive en el Polo Norte junto una gran cantidad de Duendes navideños, que le ayudan en la fabricación de los juguetes y otros regalos que le piden los niños a través de cartas.  
Para poder transportar los regalos, Santa los guarda en un saco mágico y los reparte a las 00:00 hrs a todos los niños del mundo en el día 25 de diciembre, en un trineo mágico volador, tirado por renos.  
Santa Claus puede entrar a los hogares de los niños, al transformarse en una especie de humo mágico; y así entrar por la chimenea u otro orificio de las casas; si éstas no disponen de una.  
Para saber qué niños merecen regalos, Santa Claus tiene un telescopio capaz de ver a todos los niños del mundo; para así apuntarlos en su lista de niños buenos y malos. Así, si un niño se ha comportado mal, se dice que Santa Claus como castigo les regala a los niños solo carbón.

Los niños solo me miraban asombrados por tal cuento. Se entiende que no conozcan a Sandman, pero al Sr. Claus. Está bien, estamos en el año 2130, pero, ¿esa no es excusa para dejar de creer en la magia, o si?

-Ana, ¿y si nos portamos bien todo el año, pero hicimos algo malo, no nos trae regalos? - pregunto Hanna.

-Si lo hiciste accidentalmente e trataste todo lo que pudiste por remediarlo, Santa te perdonara.

-Dylan...- Hanna se paro y fue con otro chiquillo rubio - Lamento a verte llamado tonto ayer. No debí de haberlo hecho. No era tu culpa que el colibrí huyera de mí.

-No te preocupes, ya no lo recordaba - le sonrió.

Era tan lindo como un cuento podía hacer a los niños más humildes y generosos; educados y alegres.

-Bien niños, aun me quedan 3 historias más. Pero ya es tarde. Fue mi culpa y lamento a ver llegado tan tarde.

_«¡No!» «¡Ana!» «¡Quédate!_» fueron las suplicas que gritaban todos los niños. Era horrible dejarlos en ese cuarto blanco, con tan pocos libros y juguetes. Una TV para ver películas viejas y demás cosas. Horrible, era que estuvieran solos. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo por no quedarme. Si lo hacía, interrumpiera sus quimioterapias; y eso era su única salvación _«aparte de su fuerza de voluntad»_

- Lo siento, enserio. Pero debo seguir buscando trabajo, o si no, Vergil no tendrá comida - me pare y los niños me imitaron.  
Me agache para abrazar a todos y cada uno de los niños. Adoraba sus abrazos tan inocentes y llenos de amor.  
Me despedí de los niños y de Lidia. Aun era temprano _«1:20 pm»_ así que seguí mi exhausta búsqueda de trabajo.

**¡Hola, hola! El maldito blog me borro el cap. :c Lo bueno es que tengo la fanfic en mi iPod, email y en la computadora :33 oh y en mi USB n_n Soy muy paranoica :c  
Bueno, pues aqui el tercer capitulito ¡YEY! :D espero les guste. Ahora leerán que los guardianes no son como los conocemos, después vendrá el porque los describe así c:  
¡FELIZ NAVIDA Y AÑO NUEVO! ¿Que les trajo Norte? :DD a mi nada :'''c , lo mas seguro es que este encabezando la lista de niños malos.  
-¡HEY FROST! *pone ambas manos en las comisuras de sus labios*  
-¿Que sucede? *gira dramaticamente*  
- ¡TE GANE, PALETA HELADA! *Brinca como niñita saliendose con la suya***

**¡Yuju! :33 jajaja. Bueno, pues eso es todo n_n ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! 7w7**


	4. Chapter 4

**ATENCIÓN: Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. Estos mismo son solamente utilizados por diversión y entretenimiento. Los OC, me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV Jack F.**

Volé lo más rápido que pude hasta el polo norte.  
No tarde mucho en llegar, era el amo de los vientos, claramente, llegaría rápido.  
Entre por donde siempre: el traga-luz enorme que estaba encima del techo, por donde se podía ver a la luna.

-¡Jack! - grito Norte cuando me vio aterrizar enfrente de la enorme replica a escala de la tierra.

- Hasta que te dignas a llegar, mocoso - giro Conejo es su eje con sus brazos cruzados - ¿donde te habías metido?

-¡Valla! ¿Tanto te importo que te preocupas en donde estaba? - le regale una media sonrisa mientras recargaba mi cayado en mi hombro derecho.

-Mira chiquillo infernal...

-¡Conejo! - interrumpió Tooth - deja que Norte hable.

Se noto que Conejo bufo a sus adentros. Lo único que hizo fue volver a cruzar sus brazos y darme la espalda.

-Gracias, Tooth - asintió El gran rojo con su notable acento ruso - lo más seguro es que todos se preguntan lo mismo "¿Por qué Norte nos cito?" ¿Cierto? - cruzo sus brazos dejando ver los tatuajes en ellos "Naughty Nice" - En realidad el que nos cito aquí fue Meme.

Todos sincronizados, miramos hacia abajo en busca de Meme, el cual estaba profundamente dormido.

-Meme, Meme. ¡Despierta! - Poco a poco abrió sus ojos, y al vernos a todos reunidos sonrió aun adormilado. - Meme, dinos el motivo de esta reunión.

El pequeño hombrecillo dorado abrió demasiado los ojos, agitando sus brazos eufóricamente, mientras arriba de su cabeza, se formaban figuras con arena dorada. De tan rápido que estas iban, casi ninguna se distinguió; con lo mucho una luna pero fue todo lo que pude notar.  
Voltee a ver a Norte para que me dijera que era lo que hacía Meme. El solo me miro igual de confuso.

-Bien, Meme. Ahora, solo hazlo un poco más lento y tranquilo - musito Tooth.

Meme solo puso los ojos en blanco. Pensar y crear las figuras cansa. Aparentemente.  
Lo siguiente que hizo fue mover sus manos mientras aparecía la figurilla en su cabeza -Una Luna-

- ¿El hombre de la Luna? - pregunto Norte.

Este asintió.

- ¿Que tal si tu traduces lo que figura Meme? – pregunto Conejo.

La siguiente figurilla fue una bocina de mano - ¿Hablo contigo el hombre de la Luna?

Asintió nuevamente.

Durante bastante tiempo, Meme hizo una infinidad de figurillas con la arena dorada. Eran tantas que casi no las recordaba. Por último, Meme, formo a una silueta de mujer y haciéndola desaparecer por una mano. Norte quedo callado, un poco sorprendido. En shock. Ver lo así era algo sumamente raro. Nunca le mire tan serio. La primera y última vez que lo mire así fue cuando...

-Pitch regreso - dijo sin ningún sentimiento en sus palabras. Todos nos congelamos -irónicamente- al escuchar ese nombre de nuevo.

- ¿Qué? Debes de estar equivocado - hablo Tooth, preocupada. Tal vez por sus haditas.

- Compañero, ¿estas seguro de lo que dices?

- A si es. Meme no miente, y yo no jugaría con algo tan grave.

Yo estaba aun en mi sitio sin moverme, sin hablar, sin pestañar; casi sin respirar. Esto era algo realmente estúpido. ¿Como es que Pitch pudo regresar? Era algo realmente ilógico. Nosotros lo mandamos a lo más profundo de la oscuridad y lo desterramos. Sin poder alguno. Temiendo de sí mismo.  
De un momento a otro, una luz platinada entro por el gran tragaluz de arriba. El hombre de la luna se comunicaría con nosotros.  
Todos esperamos que el cristal saliera por la gran estrella con nuestras figuras, del suelo.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Por que no se muestra el cristal? - pregunto Conejo.

-No lo sé, esto sí que es muy extraño. Jamás había pasado.

Sin aviso alguno, en el cilindro de luz se iba formando un bulto, después una figura humanoide. Hasta que se pudo notar que era un hombre el que estaba ahí. ¿Era acaso?...

-¿MiM? - musitaron todos a excepción de mi.

¿Enserio era él? ¿El mismísimo hombre de la luna? ¿El que me dio mi segunda vida?

- Mis guardianes - dijo abriendo sus brazos - necesito bastante de su ayuda. Gracias, Meme, por el favor.

El hombrecillo solo sonrió y le guiño un ojo.

- MiM, te vez tan...

-Decaído, lo sé - hablo interrumpiendo a Norte - es por mi hermano.

- ¿Su hermano? - pregunto Tooth

MiM solo dio un largo suspiro. Como si lo que nos fuera a decir sería algo demasiado grave.

- Necesito contarles una larga historia.

- Adelante, somos todo oídos - hablo conejo.

- Bien. ¿Por donde comenzar?

- ¿Tal vez, por el porqué estas aquí? - pensé en voz alta. Todos me miraron con cara de "Calla, no seas irrespetuoso" pero fue por instinto. Si no fuera el guardián de la diversión, bien podría ser el de la honestidad - Lo siento.

- No te preocupes, Jackson. - Me sonrio - Bien, les hablare de mi origen. Es mejor que tomen asiento, pues esta leyenda tardara mucho. -Todos hicieron caso, a excepción de Meme, ya que el no lo necesitaba. Y de mi, decidí quedarme en pie.

-El hombre al que todo el mundo conoce como Dios, es Sunn, o bien le dicen todos, El Sol. El es el creador de la Luna y las estrellas, galaxias, de la tierra y demás planetas.  
Cuando Sunn en el año 200 d.C. , vio la gran responsabilidad que conllevaría la humanidad, busco a dos personas nobles para su ayuda, así eligiendo a dos hombres de sangre azul, protectores de su reino y familia... Nosotros: MiM el guardián de los niños, y a mi hermano - hizo una pausa para tomar un gran suspiro de decepción y tristeza - Pitch: el guardián de los adultos.- Aguarda - interrumpí - Usted señor, nos está diciendo que ¿Pitch Black es su hermano? ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Y que existía el guardián de los Adultos? ¿Cree acaso usted que pudiéramos creer eso? - lo mire realmente confuso.

- Te entiendo, Jack. Pero por imposible que lo parezca todo tiene una explicación.

- Adelante - flote un poco hasta poder sentarme en la curvatura de mi cayado.

- Sunn, al crear la luna, accidentalmente hizo dos caras de esta. Dos caras hermanas. La Luna blanca y la Luna negra. Sabrán quien es cada una. La luna nos hace hermanos de cuna, pero en vidas humanas, ni siquiera nos conocíamos. La humanidad se veía en caos sin nadie quien protegiera a los humildes de los bárbaros, y así la responsabilidad para ambos surgió; protegiendo a los adultos de las tentaciones y a los niños de los peligros en cualquier lugar o situación.  
Un día, le comente a Sunn uno de mis más grandes deseos: Saber el que sentían los mortales al ser padres. El, generosamente, accedió a concebirme una preciosa hija; ella era de cabellos platinados, piel realmente blanca y ojos grises brillantes, muy grandes. Era realmente bella. Su nombre: Amaris.  
Con el paso de los años, Pitch empezó a comportarse egoísta, solitario y deprimido, olvidándose de su labor como guardián. La razón: Envidiaba que todos amaran solo la cara blanca de la Luna.  
Sunn, al notar su falta, le quito su poder como guardián; dándome a mi ese poder, pero sin la responsabilidad de ser un guardián para los adultos. Desgraciadamente, esto destruyo a Pitch aun más emocionalmente.  
Ideo un horrible plan, con el cual vengaría su ego dañado.  
- las noches de luna nueva eran de Pitch. El se volvía mas fuerte esas noches como yo las de Luna llena - desafortunadamente él se aprovecho de esto.  
Una noche de luna nueva, Pitch hizo que Amaris cayera a la oscuridad que nos rodeaba. Yo gaste casi todo el poder que me mantenía con vida en noche de luna nueva para poder salvar a mi hija y que cayera en la tierra, sana y salva.  
Sunn al enterarse de semejante atrocidad, desterró a Pitch de la Luna, dejándolo en el olvido. Cada noche miraba como mi hija se deterioraba a causa del hambre, del frio y de la soledad. Tristemente, ella murió.

Fue ahí cuando él se quedo callado por unos segundos, casi minutos. Se lo que se siente perder a tus seres queridos, pero el perdió a su única hija. Eso, creo yo es aun peor ¿No?

- Pero yo sabía de algo que Sunn no: Las almas inmortales.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hallo! :DDD I'M BATMAN... ah, eso no era. I'M BACK! c; jejeje pues hola, aqui estoy de nuevo :33 por fin pude volver c'''': les traje capitulo largo, créanme no me gusto como quedo el cap u_u hice cambios de ultimo momento y sigue sin gustarme /: pero me esforcé mucho en la leyenda de Amaris. Ojala, OJALA! les guste :J**  
**Cambiando de tema quiero agradecer a *damelifrost & be escarchita99* que me dejan muchos reviews las amo chiquillas *w***

**Aqui les dejo mi deviant Art para que vean a Amaris y a Ana Wildlife n_n (Ana se ve ultra anciana x_x pero es lo mejor que pude hacer :33 **

***moonfrost6 .deviantart . com* y pues ya, creo que es todo n_n gracias por segurime leyende c': SOIS LA OSTIAAA(LL)**


	5. Chapter 5

**ATENCIÓN: Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de Dreamworks Animation, estos mismos son solo utilizados por diversión y entretenimiento. Los OC a continuación son míos.**

**-Sigue POV de Jack Frost-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- ¿A qué te refieres con "Almas Inmortales"? - pregunto conejo.

- Las almas inmortales son la reencarnación- musito el Hombre de la Luna.

- O sea que son las que vuelven a la vida pero en otro cuerpo y en otro año, siglo o milenio, canguro - hable.

- Ya sé lo que es la reencarnación, paleta helada. Gracias. Prosiga - dijo por ultimo dirigiéndose a MiM.

- Bien. Escuchaba que los humanos hablaban de eso. Que se podía reencarnar hasta en un animal; fue entonces cuando lo intente. Seguía almacenando parte de mi poder para las noches de luna nueva, puesto que estas aun eran poderosas para Pitch. Con este poder, hacia que Amaris volviera a la vida. Por alguna extraña razón solo podía hacer que mi hija naciera de nuevo cada 500 años, a veces menos. Dependiendo de la fuerza espiritual que ella tuviera en ese momento.  
Aunque no sea una sorpresa para muchos, Sunn se dio cuenta de lo que hacía con mi poder para Amaris. No me negó que siguiera reencarnando a mi hija en un humano para siempre, pero me castigo severamente de por vida, o hasta que yo ya no pudiera gastar más de mi poder. Sus palabras fueron «Seguirás dándole vida a tu hija hasta que tus manos se cansen, pero no sabrás como, cuando, ni donde reencarnara ella. La única manera en que sabrás como se encuentra, será por medio de un vigilante; el te dirá si ha nacido, su estado de salud y de ánimo, y también, si ha muerto. Pero recuerda, el no podrá protegerla de nada, seguirá su ciclo de vida.»  
Y ahora lo que necesito mis guardianes, es que me ayuden a encontrar a Amaris antes que Pitch.

-¿Como que antes que Pitch? - pregunto Tooth.

- Amaris posee un inmenso poder, mayor que el mío. Podría jurar que un poder más grande que el de Sunn. Cada reserva que gastaba para que ella reencarnara, por alguna extraña razón, la ha ido acumulando durante sus vidas. Es por eso que ahora posee un gran poder en su corazón.

-¿Y Pitch quiere matar a Amaris para quedarse con ese poder? - musito Conejo.

- Si Amaris muere, aun conservara su poder y tendrá más cuando vuelva a nacer. Entonces lo que tiene que hacer es encontrar la y hacer...

-Hacer que se una a ella como su mano derecha - complete la frase del poderoso MiM.

-Exacto.

- Has dicho que no sabes donde esta, cuántos años tiene, no sabes ni su apariencia... ¿Entonces como la encontraremos? - pregunto Norte.

- El vigilante de Amaris, no cumple al pie de la letra su misión. El me ha dicho unos que otros rasgos de mi hija. Y también me dice cuando está en peligro. Muchas veces la ha protegido, pero esta vez es diferente. Es por ello que vine ante ustedes. - MiM puso su mano en su barbilla como si estuviera olvidando algo - Me arriesgare a decir que tiene entre 16 a 18 años de edad humana. - hizo una gran pausa - Ah, ya recuerdo. El vigilante me pregunto hace miles de años como podía hacer que mi hija siempre naciera con los ojos tan hermosos. Nunca me dijo hasta hace unos cuantos años que en todas las vidas que Amaris reencarna, ella siempre nace con un ojo gris y otro verde.

-Heterocromia - Volví a pensar en voz alta- heterocromia es cuando tus ojos son de diferente color. Por lo general solo sucede en animales y de colores azules y cafés - todos me miraban con cara de sorpresa. ¿Era tan extraño que yo supiera eso?

- ¿Y tu como sabes eso, Jack? - pregunto Tooth.

- Los días de verano son los más aburridos para mí, así que, todos los veranos entro a la gran biblioteca de Norte y leo unos cuantos libros olvidados - hable sin pena.

- ¿Tenemos biblioteca? - pregunto Conejo.

**POV Anna.**

Maldito día tan agotador. Y tanto que pedalee, tanto que camine, tantas puertas que abrí y cerré. Todo para nada.  
Abrí la pequeña puerta de madera que daba al patio trasero de mi casa. Deje me bicicleta y entre a la casa.

-Vergil, ya llegue gatito. ¿Donde estas? -

Busque a Vergil por el living, la cocina, el cuarto de música, los baños, demás cuartos y nada. No lo encontré. Esto era realmente preocupante. Él jamás había desaparecido o escapado. No sabía qué hacer. De seguro dirán "De que te preocupas, solo es un tonto gato. Puedes adoptar a otro" pero él era realmente importante para mí. Un día cuando era niña mire como un pequeño gatito lloraba desconsoladamente por hambre y frio. Se le podía ver que era un recién nacido. Le pedí a mi madre que me dejara llevarlo, prometiendo con corazón en mano que cuidaría de él como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Aparentemente ella miro sinceridad en mis ojos y accedió.  
Desde ese día he cuidado a Vergil, según lo prometido, como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Si él no tenía que comer, le daba mi comida. Es más fácil que yo encuentre comida a que un gato sin un ojo lo haga.  
Tal vez miro un pajarito en la ventana y fue tras él; tal vez quería saber la sensación de la nieve en sus patas. No lo sé, pero lo que si era raro, es que no entendía como pudo haber salido de casa.  
« Tranquila, Anna. Mañana en la mañana estará aquí, durmiendo sobre el estéreo viejo del living. Como siempre ha sido. »  
Subí las escaleras en dirección a mi habitación, cambie mis ropas a mi pijama. Me recosté en la fría cama, pensando en mi madre y hermano.

**POV …**

-¿Donde está la chica?

-¿Por que crees que te lo diría, imbécil? - musite con un hilo de voz, ya que me tenia tomado por el cuello

-Tal vez el hecho de que te quite tu ojo bueno pueda ayudarte a abrir la boca - Sonrió maliciosamente.

- me importaría un carajo quedarme ciego, con tal de proteger a la hija del segundo gran Señor - sonreí con poca fuerza, mientras tomaba su mano en mi cuello con las mías.

- Me imagino que el primero soy yo, ¿O no?

- El primer gran Señor es el mismo que te desterró a las oscuras profundidades del universo.

Su cara se torno con sentimientos de ira, rencor, tristeza y odio hacia mí. Era obvio que me mataría en cualquier momento. O peor, lo aria lentamente para hacerme sufrir.  
Dejaría a la hija de MiM desprotegida. Tengo que idear un plan y rápido; tengo que salvarme para salvarla, tengo que... Abrir mi boca.

- Esta bien - dije entre quejidos - te diré... Te diré don... Donde esta, pero debes dejarme respirar.

- Júralo ante tus gran Señores - dijo mientras apretaba mas su mano en mi débil garganta.

- Lo juro ante el gran primer Señor: Sunn. Y ante el segundo gran Señor: MiM.

De un segundo a otro sentí como mis pulmones se llenaban de aire. De hermoso, glorioso y magnifico oxigeno dador de vida.

- Ahora dime: ¿Donde se encuentra mi hermosa y poderosa sobrina? - se inclino un poco hacia mí, mientras sonreía victoriosamente, Pitch.

«Es ahora o nunca»

-¿En verdad quieres saber donde esta ella? - sonreí sarcásticamente - ¿Por qué no te partes tu podrida y oscura alma en buscarla?, ¡PRIMERO MUERTO ANTES DE QUE LA ENCUENTRES!

Iba directo a atacarme, pero fui más rápido. Desaparecí en un llama blanca.  
Me encontraba en la Luna, en busca de MiM. Tenía que decirle en cuanto peligro se encontraba su preciada hija. Pero no había rastros de él. Lo más seguro es que se encontraba con sus guardianes.  
Aparecí nuevamente en el palacio de dientes, pero las haditas me dijeron que todos estaban en el polo norte. Invoque de nuevo la llamarada blanca y aparecí, débil y sin fuerzas algunas. Todos voltearon hacia atrás de ellos para mirarme. En sus poses de combate. Escuche al segundo gran Señor decir mi nombre. Fue entonces cuando me desmaye.

.

.

.

.

.

**Waa, tengo mucho dolor de cabeza. Ni ganas de dejarles un mensajito tengo u_u AM ZORRI :c**  
**Dejen reviews, animalitos de la creacion (: **


End file.
